Talk:Imperium Skandinavisk
Boo! That was low and uncalled for. But highly satifying as well... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:20, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Transaction I Minecraftian, hereby resent all rights of ownership to the Empire of Scandinavia. It's yours, Sunkist. And it should make up for only 2 points since its primary power is only in finance. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Wow. This is very unexpected. I take it your moving on to Texas, MC? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:54, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I haven't done any work in ages. I don't deserve this land, and Sunkist said he wanted it. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:59, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Minecraftian, I will not put the nation's name to shame! -Sunkist- 23:10, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I hope to see this kind of commitment in California Sunkist. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:39, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Welp Make it blank, because Sunkist gave it back and said he didn't want it. Feeling is mutual, so just make it blank and base it off Sweden. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:13, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Where will you go now Minecraftian? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) If you are realistic with Kisiwa, then I will return with Texas... Maybe, but I am going to keep my wiki. I still also have the United Commonwealths and Irradiated Earth, although both are much to work on. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:30, June 27, 2012 (UTC) WWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?? This was good shit. What the hell, dude? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:40, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Nobody wanted it, but I didn't want to just eliminate it. So blanking it is the best possible course of action. Also, I'm not even sure if FW can operate without you... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I WANT IT BACK :( (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - United Commonwealths) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Then take it, lol. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Northern Germany Imperium Skandinavisk is an extremely stable country in Europe, good economy and has a extremely healthy culture which Northern Germans tie themseleves too. I was thinking, what if Northern Germany decided to leave the crippling European Union and join the Scandinavians? -Sunkist- (talk) 03:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, they would be crushed by Aldra. ;) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:42, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Also, could we move this to New Era? It seems like it's been lost in time in Future World..? -Sunkist- (talk) 18:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I feel the this might be I good thing for New Era if it wasn't for the history part. While Skandivania could contribute greatly to the depth of NE, it would require a massive facelift to fit its nearly 30-year history into five. You've got a number things that would take years to implement, and explain how the current monarch replaced the three well-established andhighly popular monarchies in the area in five years. You see where I'm going with this. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:26, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I already told Sunkist that it needs to either happen in or after 2009. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:38, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Ah. I understand then. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:50, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Time for Revamp I like Sweden, and I want this to be put back into glory. It has been approved by United Planets to join the Everett Realm, so I am going to make some fixes and get the place back into order. It has been a while, so expect a lengthy process of change. I'm hoping this will end my negligence towards Conworlding. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ethnicity "Sumi" The ethnicity "Sumi" is spelled "Sami" 20:53, December 2, 2012 (UTC)